I Can See Right Through
by loversrebellion
Summary: Mini seems to be in control of everything. But what is not known is. She isn't in control of her feelings even if she tries to convince herself she is. Especially everytime Franky is around.


I Can See Right Through...

Chapter 1: Voices

Franky/Mini

**Franky's POV**

"Don't touch her, don't go near her. Don't even fucking look at her. You fucking hear me!"

I see Mini yelling at a guy that was just talking to me. I can't hear what she is saying. All I know is she looks very angry. I don't even know why I am watching. She woulds be pissed at me if she saw me. SO I walk off and try to mind my own business. Until her voice catches my ears by surprise.

"Franky, you stay the fuck away from this boy, get it!" I don't look back at her I just nod and keep walking. I try to stay out of her path when I can. I walk home and ignore judgmental eyes. The walk seems longer than usual. My feet feel like they are dragging themselves.

"Franky my dear me and your father are going out. We will be back in a little while."

"Ok." That's all I always say and sometimes it seems to bother them. But along with time they have learned to ignore it. They each give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug then they head off on their way, I go to lay on my bed and as I sink in. I look up at the ceiling and think randomly. My mind wanders throughout every single thought to the very last bit. To an uncomfortable name to say. Mini, the definition of cruel. I shift my body, trying to find something or someone else to think about. Like Grace, the definition of kind-hearted. I like to think of Grace. She is what breaks me away from all the wrong in this world. Until Mini pulls me back in. Eventually my thoughts slow down as I grow tired. Light no longer shines through my window. It's just darkness I close my eyes and let sleep take over me...

**Mini's POV**

_"If you don't stay away from Franky. I'll make sure you will never walk again." _

_ "You know what Mini I'm not afraid of you. You are afraid of yourself. Because you love...""Ahh"_

_ "Shut up Matty!"_

_ "You love her.""You love..."_

_ "If you don't shut the fuck up I will punch your teeth out next."_

_ "You...don't have to...punch me in the gut. It isn't going to change or stop anything."_

_ "I can sure try."_

"What the!..." I yank myself awake to hear a knocking on my door.

"Mini wake up! School!"

"Ok! Mom Jeez!"

What kind of fucking dream was that? Weird ass dream is what that was. I hurry and jump into my clothes and rush out this dumb house to get some damn air. That's all I fucking need. I walk outside into a breeze. And I try to put my mind back into place. I decide to walk to school. I hear a car honk and whistle at me from time to time.

_ ~You are beautiful. How do you not see that? If the world isn't treating you beautiful. Then they need to stop being so damn blind and stupid.~_

I shake my head like its going to fix something. Damn Franky, too damn nice. She is just begging to be used and hurt. Why is she so nice to me even after all I do to her?

_~Because I know you could be a great person deep down. You just have to dig and when that time come when you want to. I will help you.~_

God Dammit I am thinking of Franky all of sudden. Did anyone put anying in my food? Dammit whats the last thing I ate? Fuck it, it will wear off. I arrive at school and see Nick with his star smile. Some girls are fantasizing over him. I glare at them and they quickly walk the other way. I smile and walk to into my prince's open arms. I fall into him and give him a kiss as he holds me in place. I let people stare in jealousy. So I can smirk in pity for how unlucky they are.

"Hey babe" He says, his voice making my blush and melt.

"Hey" I whisper back with a smile.

"So do you want to hang out after school is over?"

"You know it."

"Ok let's meet here and from there we will decide what we will do."

"Ok" I agree giving him a peck on his cheek. Before leaving, walking into the school building. Franky and Matty are invading each others personal space. I grind my teeth, knowing that I warned him a long time ago about this.

"Matty" I say, managing to pull off an even fake smile.

"Yes" He answers acting so fucking clueless.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok" he starts to follow after to me far away from Franky. She just walks the other way.

"Look" He says when we stop and I let him continue with a forceful nod.

"Franky is just my friend. You have nothing to worry about."

"No Matty I told you to stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me fucking questions!" I push him into the nearest wall.

"I'm fucking sorry for whatever I am doing, shit."

"You aren't listening to me or doing what I say that's what is pissing me off."

"Well I am sorry I am pissing you off but I am not going to stop hanging out with her. Until you give me a reason why you don't want want me too. And why I can't." I raise my fist and harshly whisper.

"Is this a good enough reason?" Before I swing.

"Mini! Where have you been come on." I quickly drop my fist and turn towards Liv.

"Oh I was just talking to Matty here."

"Oh Hey Matt." Liv shouts out to him.

"Hey" He whispers to her.

"Ok well let's go" Liv turns away to start walking. I give Matty a threatening glare before I follow behind Liv.

_~Don't worry Min I will always be here whenever you need me.~_

"Look" Liv tells me as I look into a doorway to see Franky and Grace doing ballet together. They seem to be in a very intimate moment. Franky's hands are placed on Grace's hips as she splays her arms out in the air. Their bodies are so close to each other they look connected. Before their faces get to close to each other. I loudly clear out my throat and ask.

"Are we interrupting anything?" I try to keep myself from growling.

"Oh no" They rush out and say, jumping away from each other.

"Ok then let's hurry up and get to class." Liv says, as me start walking. Grace grabs Franky's hand before following after us down the hallway.

_~Why do you dislike me? Am I too kind? I just hope you find it in your heart to someday attempt to try to become my friend.~_

Why can't I get Franky's voice out of my fucking head. This whole day has been shit already.

_~Think of how happy we could be.~_

Well it looks like she can be happy without me. And I can damn well be happy without her.

_ ~I can be the one that could help you solve all your problems. If you give me a chance. I can be your greatest friend that you could ever have. Because I care about you.~_

Yeah well we will see about that.

**A/N: Since my 'Foggy Mirrors' fanfic got taken down. I am going to try to replace it with this. I am sorry I haven't been updating. Ha its not like could have even if I wanted to. They prevented me from doing so for a while.**


End file.
